j'exaucerais tous tes voeux
by cullen-michaelis-shadow's
Summary: 1889, ciel et sebastian sont à Paris. le comte donne 3 jours de congé au démon, qui rencontre Undertaker accompagné de grell. mais sebas-chan, n'avait absolument pas prévu de boire un peu trop ce jour là... mon premier OS. je n'arrive pas à choisir un genre alors faites le pour moi :D. Le rating est un peu fort. je dirais qu'a partir 13 ans ça devrais aller
1. Chapter 1

**kikou everybody **

**alors soyez gentil avec moi, c'est le premier OS que je publie (et aussi le premier que j'écrit), il n'est pas très long, alors lisez jusque bout s'il vous plaît.**

* * *

PDV Grell_**[ndla: vous êtes sur?]**_

Haaa Paris, quelle belle ville. On la dit de la mode, mais aussi des amoureux... Non, il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui. De plus, Undertaker ne devrait pas tarder, il n'a pas voulu que je vienne. Il m'a dit texto " Toi et tes ciseaux vous me ralentissez plus qu'autre chose!"_**[ndla: au moins il peutdécouper les article de jack l'éventreur dans les magasines]**_. Tiens en parlant du loup! Undertaker est sous la Tour-Eiffel, à m'attendre... Non! il ne m'attend pas, il est en pleine discussion avec un homme, tout en noir. D'après ce que j'en vois, c'est à dire son dos, il a l'air pas mal. Je m'approche enscandant presque "Retourne-toi! Retourne-toi!", d'un coup mes prières sont éxaucées, il se retourne! D'un oeil je le dévisage, puis duex. De surprise, j'ouvre la bouche aussi grande que la dame de fer en face de moi... Ce n'est pas possible... Je croyais qu'il resterais là-bas tant qu' "IL" y vivra...

PDV Sebastian

Je suis en pleine conversation, et voilà l'horrible impression d'être épié dans mon dos. Qui ose me déranger en pleine discussion avec quelqu'un de mon monde, sans avoir à me censuré à cause de monsieur! Bon, je vais me retourner, je n'ai pas le choix si je veux me débarasser de l'intru. Vêtu de rouge, une paire de ciseaux dans chaque main, des lunettes de bibliothécaire, un manteau rouge _**[ndla: mais quand comprendra-t-il qu'un manteau se met sur les épaules et non sur les coudes O_o] **_et des talons aiguilles... En un mot très éfféminé _**[ndla:je sais ça en fais deux^^]**_ , ça ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne , Grell _**[ndla: non, sans blague!]**_! Undertaker me dit qu'il est son assistant pour quelques temps. Je m'en approche et lui dit:

"Bonjour. Ferme la bouche, ou les mouches vont rentrer dedans! Je ris -Seb... Sebas... Sebastian! C'est bien t... Toi? Bégaille Grell -Non, c'est la reine Victoria! Répond... Mey Linn! -Bravo, nous sommes grillés! Hurle en même temps Bard et Finnie [ndla: dans ces cas là, on dit chips! Non, vous ne connaissez pas?] -Ca, c'est sur,Mr va-être soupire. -Nous rentrons tout de suite. Dit Mr Tanaka. -Il vaut mieux!" Je répond

Sur ce, ils se dirigent vers une calècheet montent dedans. Alors que Grell... Est quasiment sur le point de me sauter dessus! Alors, je lance à la cantonnade:"Je vous offre un verre". Grell répond par un oui enthousiaste et Undertaker ricane un OK _**[ndla: j'arrive pas à le faire aussi fou que je le voudrais! C'est trop dur!] **_.

Il était 17 heure quand nous étions entrés dans cette taverne et il est maintenant 3 heure du matin. Je ne croyais pas, en tant que Satan, être capable de me rendre saoul à ce point là. Monsieur m'ayant dit de ne pas venir le voir pendant 3 jours, Undertaker et surtout Grell _**[ndla: je pense surtout que grell à tellement insister que Undertaker à fini par céder] **_insistent pour m'offrir l'hospitalité. J'accepte après une longue hésitation.

Une fois arrivé, je me retrouve dans la chambre de Grell, je suis trop ivree pour réagir. Je vais lui faire la bise pour qu'il s'endorme _**[ndla: ce n'est plus un(e) gamin(e)]**_, je lui devait bien ça, qu'il tourne la tête, et là totalement abrutis par l'alcool nous nous embrassons. D'abord timidement, puis de plus en plus passionnément_**[ndla: Sebby c'est pas bien...]**_ ...

PDV Grell

Je me réveille, les évenements de la nuit me reviennent, l'alcool puis ce délicieux moments avec sebas-chan _**[ndla: comme vous l'avez surement remarqué j'ai du mal avec le prénom de sebby-chou!]**_ . Nous avions été beaucoup plus loin que n'avais osé l'imaginer _**[ndla: heu ... Grell tu sais comment on fait les bébés?]**_... Une chose est sûre, c'est qu'au lit, il assure! J'en devient poète. Je me retourne, et je m'aperçois déçue qu'il est déjà partit. Bon, et bien, je vais sortir du lit... "TOC! TOC! TOC!"

"Tout bon marjordomme doit s'assurer que son maître ne manque de rien, maître d'une nuit ou maître pour la vie, autant que possible"

PDV Sebastian

Je lui donne donc son petit déjeuner, prend mes affaires et part retrouver le comte qui m'a fait appeler [ndla: sauver par le gong]. Tant mieux, je n'aurais pas à supporter mes erreurs alcooliques, enfin pas aujourd'hui..._**[ndla: et si ton maître t'a fait appeler parce qu'Undertaker n'a pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit à cause de toi ou Grell gros malin...]**_

* * *

**alors voilà **

**qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Je prend toutes les critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises!**

**sinon, une suite ou pas?**

**Le premier ou la première qui trouve ce qu'est le jeu "chips" (cf: ndla sur finnian et bardroy) et bien je lui envoie une fin alternative!**

**je voulais aussi m'excusais d'avoir raté la persqonnalité de Grell et d'Undertaker (sebby aussi?****)**

**BSX pipelette**


	2. Chapter 2

_disclaimer__: ainsi font font les petites marionnettes, ainsi font font les perso de kuro. Bon vous avez compris se sont mes marionnettes et tout appartient àla grande Yana Toboso._

_Merci à Chloy-senpaï-chan (non ce n'est qu'un surnom pour my fair sister comme le dirait Drocell, elle n'est pas inscrite, enfin pas encore) pour la correction, à Sans-Reflet et Twilight-and-BlackButler, Et une ovation spécial pour fantasticbaby qui a dit texto sur "Joyeux anniversaire Lizzie": _

_-Beurk lizzie et mon petit ciel qui va tellement mieu av sebastien !_

_Alors déjà merci pour les fautes d'orthographes et merci de m'avoir poussé à continué ce deux fanfic par pur esprit de contradictions._

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

PDV Sebastian

Cela fait si longtemps que c'est arrivé, Ciel était encore humain et Aloïs - paix à son âme ne nous avait pas encore rencontré... Mais pourquoi je pense à ça moi, c'était il y a plus d'un siècle! Nous sommes aujourd'hui le 22 mai 2012, et me revoici à Paris - ça doit être pour ça que j'y pense. Cela fait bizarre le jean, tee-shirt et converse All Star, le tout noir, Ciel me dit que c'est comme ça que l'on s'habille à cette époque. Nous commençons les visites âr Versailles, la demeure du roi soleil, qui à vrai dire était plutôt dans la lune; Ensuite Notre Dame de Paris, en pleine rénovation, Les Champs Elysées, Le Palais des Tuileries, Le Louvre et sa Joconde, à Léonard, son plus chez d'oeuvre c'est sans doute ses proportions parfaite de l'homme copier sur moi, et enfin la Tour Eiffel. Nous allons en dessous quand j'aperçois une silhouette de noir vêtu avec de longs de cheveux blancs... Oh non! Ca ne va pas recommencer!

PDV Grell

Au le beau garçon! Et celui là, il est pas mal non plus! Et cette crinière d'un blanc immaculé, tiens il est pas humain, je vais tenter ma chance! Et oui au pire il me reste son copain! A cette Tour Eiffel me porte vraiment bonheur. Je tape sur l'épaule du beau shinigami? Oui, j'en suis sûre! Et je lui dit:

"Salut beau gosse! Je suis curieuse de connaître ton nom! le magnifique personnage se retourne et dit:

-Je m'appelle Undertaker... Tu l'as oublié! il rit sinistrement."

Undertaker et l'homme à côté c'est... Oui, c'est bien lui, j'en sautille de joie, pire que le premier jour des soldes!

PDV Ciel

Me perdre dans le quartier historique de Paris où rien n'à changé depuis la seconde guerre mondiale, je suis fort! Enfin, j'ai trouvé la Tour Eiffel, c'est déjà ça. Ah, je voit Sebastian en train de discuter avec Undertaker. Pour une fois je serait content qu'il ne le fasse pas rire... Oh non! Il rit, et un rire pareil, ça ne passe pas inaperçue, mais... Non! Ce n'est pas Sebastian qui l'a fait rire! C'est... Grell! C'est encore pire. Et si je passais un pacte avec lui...

"Ce n'est guère possible, il n'a pas d'âme" me dit Sebastian, et voilà que je pense à voix haute

"Ce n'était qu'une idée, mais tu dois y avoir déjâ pensé, non?je dit

-Une bonne dizaine de fois, au moins. me répond Sebastian

-Et j'ai eu envie de le faucher une bonne centaine de fois. Renchérit Undertaker.

-Vous savez, je suis là!" intervient Grell. Sebastian le baillonne d'une main et dit:

"Moi et Undy allons nous chargé de ce problème du passé."

Cette phrase me rapelle les petits aléas auxquels Sebastian à du se confronter. Par exemples, m'appeler Ciel dans les années 20, ou encore de passer pour mon frère à la fin de la 2nde guerre, mais aussi de me tutoyer en mai 68.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

_Pipelette: Voilà, c'est finit pour aujourd'hui!_

_Sebastian: Mademoiselle, je suis désolé de vous contredire mais ceci est un OS, donc c'est tout! fin et à la prochaine histoire!_

_P: Mais non j'ai décidé de faire de cet OS une fiction de 5 à 10 chapitres!_

_Ciel:Ouf! Parce que vut la fin ça serait décevant que ça s'arrête là!_

_P: Et à vrai dire, ce bout d'histoire était déjà écrit comme suite à cet OS! Mais j'ai beaucoup hésité à la poster._

_Undertaker: Hi!Hi!Hi! J'y serait, je ne veux pas spoiler, mais il y aura aussi une petite nouvelle!_

_C: Oh oui! Je l'adore moi!_

_Grell: Et moi je vais être enferMMmmmMMMmm_

_P:Mais vous allez arrêter de raconter la suite -_-'_

_G,C,U: Pardon..._

_S: Jeune maître c'est l'heure du gouté!_

_C: Pipelette tu te joins à moi?_

_P: ok! Sauf si c'est un menu spéciale démon ou s'il n'y a que du thé!_

_S: Non,il y aura du café et du fondant au chacolat!_

_P: Mon dessert préféré!_

_G & U: -_-'_

_P &C ne peuvent répondre car ils ont la bouche pleine._

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

alors voilà, The End of this chapter.

On se retrouve au plus tard dans 15 jours après la publication du chapitre suivant de "joyeux anniversaire Lizzie".

BSX Pipelette


End file.
